Dance Floor
by rainingmist08
Summary: Oishi and Eiji go clubbing. to their surprise they see Momo dancing with Fudomine's speed player...just when did those two get so friendly? Oishi's PoV. MomoXAkira OishiXEiji


Okay so one day while listening to Forever by Chris Brown and after reading one of the very FEW fics of MomoxKamio I got a picture in my head of Momo and Kamio dancing together…and eventually progressed into this oneshot that I found the need to post as there is not nearly enough for this pairing...enjoy

Guess it's a song fic and obviously the song is Forever by Chris Brown (the lyrics are from www. lyricsondemand .com and no I don't own any of the characters...)

"Common Shuichiro" Eiji pouts at me trying to hurry me along the side walk to our destination "walk faster."

Chuckling I let him pull me into a faster pace as I know he's been wanting to bring me dancing for quite a while and with our busy schedules from our final year in high school we never quite found the time. Until now that is with a free evening to spend how we want during out of town tennis meet. So while the rest of the team went to the movies or to a point of interest in the town Eiji and I decided it was as good a time as any to try out the teens club we overheard a few people talk about.

I've never particularly found much interest in dancing but I know Eiji loves it and he claims my apparent dancing skill are more than adequate for going clubbing and I figured why not try something new.

Rounding a city block I hear "look Shu there it is!" Sure enough following Eiji's hand I can't help but notice the flashing sign drawing attention to the club and the quite from this distance but still noticeable music spilling out the doors. Within moments we're pulling out our school ID's to show the bouncer for admittance to the club for high schoolers.

As soon as we are through the doors I lead us over to the café looking area of the club to get us something to drink before we start. We are about half way to our destination when the song we heard arriving at the bar winds down to an end and the next one starts its music and beat.

**1, 2, 3, 4****  
><strong>**Hey Hey****  
><strong>**Forever Hey Hey****  
><strong>**Forever****  
><strong> 

I stop in my tracks knowing this is one of both me and Eiji's favorite songs. Smiling I turn to him and state more than ask, in a teasing voice "to the dance floor."

Jumping in glee as his face lights up in joy as he practically drags me onto said dance floor, then through a few people dancing before stopping in an area with enough room for us to move about freely.

******[Verse 1:]****  
><strong>**It's you and me****  
><strong>**Moving at the speed of light into eternity****  
><strong>**Yeah****  
><strong>**Tonight is the night****  
><strong>**To join me in the middle of ecstasy****  
><strong>**Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you****  
><strong>**Around you (ohoh)****  
><strong>**I'm a take you there****  
><strong>**I'm a take you there****  
><strong>**So don't be scared****  
><strong>**I'm right here baby****  
><strong>**We can go anywhere, go anywhere****  
><strong>**But first, it's your chance****  
><strong>**Take my hand, come with me****  
><strong> 

We move together with our eyes closed simply letting our bodies keep us in sync while we let the beat and words dictate our actions. I release my constant control over myself and let my body relax to the soothing music.

******[Chorus:]****  
><strong>**It's like I waited my whole life****  
><strong>**For this one night****  
><strong>**It's gonna be me, you, and the dance floor****  
><strong>**Cause we only got one night****  
><strong>**Double your pleasure****  
><strong>**Double your fun****  
><strong>**And dance forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever forever****  
><strong>**Ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever on the dance floor****  
><strong> 

Feeling someone other than Eiji brush up against us I pull him closer and open my eyes for the first time since we started dancing to look around and move a little further from the people getting a little too close for comfort. Just as I'm about to close my eyes and return my full attention to my dance partner I spot a tall familiar figure with a head of black hair spiked straight up. Momo.

For a moment I wonder if he's dancing by himself or if he somehow managed to sweet talk a girl into dancing with him for the night. I see a pair of hands come up to rest on his shoulders and a head of red hair becomes visible as my eyes close once more.

******[Verse 2:]****  
><strong>**Feels like we're on another level****  
><strong>**Feels like our love's intertwined****  
><strong>**We can be two rebels****  
><strong>**Breaking the rules****  
><strong>**Me and you, you and I****  
><strong>**All you gotta do is watch me****  
><strong>**Look what I can do with my feet****  
><strong>**Baby, feel the beat inside****  
><strong>**I'm driving you can take the front seat****  
><strong>**Just need you to trust me****  
><strong>**Girl (oh)****  
><strong>**GIrl (oh)****  
><strong>**Girl (oh)****  
><strong>**It's like I...****  
><strong> 

Curiosity gets the better of me and I open my eyes once more and look over to where Momo is dancing. My body moves on autopilot keeping up with Eiji as my brain temporarily stops all thought processes. I now have a clear view of Momo happier than I've ever seen him (and he always acts really happy like Eiji, but his is a new level of happiness that I've never seen on the young power player). As my brain starts processing again, I slowly stop dancing to just (rudely if I gave my actions enough thought) stare at him. And Akira Kamio? It is Akira though I've never seen him so happy either. Though I can't say the Fudomine player is as nearly upbeat as Momo, but still I think Akira's expression shocks me more than Momo's, but not anywhere near as much as seeing the two of them dancing so closely while adorning those expressions.

A tugging at my sleeve and Eiji's voice sounding miffed "Shuichiro, why'd you stop" brings my attention back to where it should be.

"Huh" I respond with quite the intelligent answer before I fully comprehend what he was saying and realizing that I indeed stopped dancing. "Ohh" I rub my head with one hand and make an apologetic face then point out "look" in Momo and Akira's direction.

As Eiji's eyes focus on Momo and Akira, his body slowly stops what little dancing it was doing as his mouth drops opens in shock.

******[Chorus:]****  
><strong>**It's like I waited my whole life****  
><strong>**For this one night****  
><strong>**It's gonna be me, you, and the dance floor****  
><strong>**Cause we only got one night****  
><strong>**Double your pleasure****  
><strong>**Double your fun (yeah)****  
><strong>**And dance forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever forever****  
><strong>**Ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever on the dance floor****  
><strong> 

"Momo and Akira are boyfriends?" Eiji finally manages closing his mouth.

I nod my agreement then realize he isn't looking at me "yeah I guess so…I never thought he was dating anyone, let alone a guy." Not that I have anything against that seeing as Eiji is my own boyfriend.

Eiji makes a noise of agreement "I always thought he was straight and all with all the girls he flirts with."

******[Bridge:]****  
><strong>**It's a long way down****  
><strong>**We're so high off the ground****  
><strong>**Sending for an angel to bring me your heart****  
><strong>**Girl where did you come from****  
><strong>**Got me so undone****  
><strong>**Gaze in your eyes****  
><strong>**Got me saying "What a beautiful lady! "****  
><strong>**No if's, and's, or maybe's****  
><strong>**I'm releasing my heart****  
><strong>**And it's feeling amazing****  
><strong>**There's no one else that matters****  
><strong>**You love me****  
><strong>**And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl****  
><strong>**Oohh, oh, oh,****  
><strong>**Yeah, yeah****  
><strong>**I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall****  
><strong>**Oh, oh, yeah, yeah****  
><strong>**Yeah, yeah****  
><strong>**It's like...****  
><strong> 

I never would have guessed Momo was such a good dancer, Akira I suppose since he has such good foot work in his tennis and could easily morph it into dance moves, but Momo? I guess he has all sorts of surprises for me and Eiji tonight. Momo always seems to move with power and efficiency in mind and not the grace and fluidity that he's showing now.

Noticing not much movement around the dancing couple Eiji and I have been openly staring at I realize we're not the only ones watching them. There is a ring slowly forming around the speed and power players. Many of the watching people appear quite impressed with their talented effortless in sync dancing.

******[Chorus:]****  
><strong>**It's like I waited my whole life (whole life)****  
><strong>**For this one night (one night)****  
><strong>**It's gonna be me, you, and the dance floor (me, you, and the dance floor)****  
><strong>**Cause we only got one night****  
><strong>**Double your pleasure****  
><strong>**Double your fun****  
><strong>**And dance (forever) forever ever ever****  
><strong>**(Forever) Forever ever ever****  
><strong>**(Forever) Forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever forever (forever)****  
><strong>**Ever ever (forever)****  
><strong>**Forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever on the dance floor****  
><strong> 

As the song reaches its last chorus their dancing changes, becoming much more intimate. By the time 'Cause we only got one night/Double your pleasure/Double your fun' is sung, they look like they only have one more night together with the way their moving against each other like long time lovers having danced to this song numerous times prior.

By now they have gathered quite the crowd for themselves as everyone in their vicinity is watching them moving to the music completely oblivious to their audience.

******Oh Oh****  
><strong>**Ohohoh Ohhh Yeah****  
><strong>**Forever ever ever ever****  
><strong>**Forever ever ohhh****  
><strong> 

As the final verse come to an end the dancing couple with eyes for only each other close the small gap between themselves and seal their lips together. Their arms slip more comfortably around each other as they deepen their kisses and soon applause and cat calls are being made at full volume blocking out the next song starting to pulse through the clubs speakers. Eiji and I watch as they pause in mid kiss and slowly open their eyes and notice at last all the eyes on them. Both of their faces immediately flush a dark red from embarrassment and start to pull apart. Akira lets his hair cover more of his face than usual and tries to hide the remaining visible part in Momo's shirt. I'm not sure whether I'm more amused or surprised as Momo doesn't seem too flustered and only sheepishly scratches the back of his head while giving a small grin to those in front of him before saying something to which Akira lightly nods to and reluctantly removes himself from being latched onto Momo so the latter and lead him off the dance floor and towards the tables by the café away from all the attention.

Eiji and I share a quick glance as another song starts and extract ourselves from the dance floor before too many people start dancing now that Momo and Akira aren't here to watch anymore. We weave our way around people, then tables and find Momo and Akira sitting on a couch in a corner of the club leaning against each other with their hands intertwined together resting on their thighs talking quietly. Releasing my hand Eiji bounds over and glomps Momo demanding "why didn't you ever tell me you could dance?"

I laugh lightly as I reach the couch at Momo and Akira's shocked wide eyed expressions at Eiji's appearance. "W-w-what?" Momo nervously stammers "E-Eiji-sempai? Oishi-sempai? What are you doing here?"

"Dancing with Shuichiro! Duh!" Eiji declares like there couldn't have been any other possible answer. He releases Momo to latch onto my arm and look at our power player expectantly for an answer.

"…"

Growing impatient with no response Eiji asks again "well why didn't you ever tell me you could dance?"

"Uhh…there wasn't a reason to?" he finally responds sounding unsure where Eiji was going with his question.

"Hmm" the guy holding onto my arm hums "so you only dance if it's with your boyfriend?"

"Eiji" I say in a chastising tone while the faces of the two seated flush pink.

Hesitantly Momo's nods glancing sideways at Akira who seems to be trying to make himself as small as possible with his knees drawn up and pressing against Momo's side.

Noticing Akira's slight movements Eiji turns his attention to Akira "hey Akira-san." When Akira looks up, Eiji continues "you don't have to be so shy you already know us and we won't tell anyone. Right Shuichiro?" I nod my head and give what I hope he takes as a reassuring smile.

Lifting one side of his mouth in a smile that looked more like a smirk with his hair hiding part of his face he speaks for the first time since we've seen him this evening "Yeah, thanks. My team would throw a fit if they found out. The manager and coach don't really want anyone in a relationship. They say it takes away our strive to win or something."

Suddenly remembering a rumor I heard last year I ask Akira "didn't you guys have a player that was dating someone from another team?"

Slightly flinching Akira confirms my question adding "yeah, he threw the match and when the coach found out why he got kicked off the team." I heard that part too. No wonder they both seem nervous.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Eiji asks with no remorse what so ever.

Momo laughs a bit at Eiji's straight forwardness "since our seventh year…"

"Really!" like me Eiji is surprised that they've managed to keep their relationship a secret for so long. I knew they got along whenever our teams met either in passing or on/by a court, but I never suspected that they got along this well.

Sensing more potentially embarrassing questions about to come from Eiji, I start to pull my boyfriend away to leave the two in peace for the remainder off their evening with "well we should go back so we can dance like we came here to do" I start looking deliberately at Eiji "and as far as we're concerned we only saw two talented high schoolers dancing at the club" I finish with a grin.

Finally looking relaxed since seeing us they wave and chorus "thanks" as we walk off.

As we reach the dance floor Eiji pauses and tells me to wait for a moment so he dash back towards Momo and Akira. I can't really see the power and speed players but I can see Eiji's red hair through the crowds in the club while he talks to them. Not a minute later he's back by my side smiling to himself and leading me the rest of the way onto the dance floor.

"What did you say?" I ask suspiciously.

Looking at me he grins "I told them that I've never seen either of them happier then when they were dancing earlier so they better not mess things up or they'll have me to deal with!"

I stare at Eiji not sure whether I agree with what he did or to tell him he should have left them alone. Settling for just shaking my head amused I start moving to the beat of the current song followed closely by Eiji as we lose ourselves in the music once more.

…okay so that ended up being way more OishixEiji than I had intended and then ending just kept going…but I guess that's okay… review please!


End file.
